Let My Heart be Yours
by onfanllcouple
Summary: KaiSoo! GS! Kai dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai satu sama lain. Lalu suatu hari Kai tak bisa menepati janji nya menemui Kyungsoo..


Let my heart be yours

Happy reading .. ^^

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang besar seketika saat sebuah tangan panjang berkulit gelap perlahan menyentuh dada atasnya, mulai dari sisi kiri menjalar sampai memegang lengan kanan atasnya. Kyungsoo, gadis bertubuh mungil itu menutup matanya dan senyum nya mulai merekah sambil menikmati tangan kanan kanan pemuda yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Kini tangan itu mulai melingkar di perutnya.

Entahlah, rasanya seperti berada di titik puncak kebahagian yang selama ini ia cari. Kyungsoo tidak tau pasti bagaimana cara mengandaikan nya. Hanya saja rasanya begitu bahagia. Seperti semua impiannya selama ini terwujud saat itu juga. Ia merasa menjadi seorang gadis normal yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama pemuda itu sambil tersenyum bahagia. Kai lah pemuda yang berhasil memberikan kebahagian untuk nya. Pemuda yang tak sengaja ia temui di taman rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu. Pemuda yang menghiasi hari-harinya sebulan ini. Pemuda yang membuatnya untuk berani bermimpi. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa memiliki Kai disampingnya.

"hmm.." jawab Kai lembut sambil berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo

"apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu,, walau sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena Kai merangkul nya saat ini.

"noona, Kyungsoo noona-.."

"hihi.." Kyungsoo selalu terkikik ketika mendengar Kai memanggilnya lengkap dengan nama

"-aku ingin menemani noona bungge jumping.." lanjut Kai dengan girang.

Kyungsoo mulai tertawa lebih keras sekarang. Kyungsoo menulis Bungee jumping dalam daftar hal yang paling ia ingin lakukan dengan Kai bersama-sama. Itu juga kalau ia bisa sembuh dan .. mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit miris kembali mengingat keadaannya sekarang.

"menurut mu, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang?"

"kenapa tidak, noona?!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pemuda itu belum melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"hah?! Kau ingin aku mati ya.." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"mana mungkin aku menginginkan noona mati..?" Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya disamping bahu kanan Kyungsoo pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.. "aku bahkan rela menukarkan apapun yang ku miliki selama itu bisa membuat noona bahagia dan mewujudkan semua impian noona.."

Kai tetap mendekap Kyungsoo lalu membawa gadis nya itu berjalan mundur sampai menyentuh tepi ranjang yang berjarak beberapa senti dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

"kau bisa merasakan denyut jantung ku sekarang, kan.."

"tenanglah,, percayalah pada ku noona. Semua akan baik-baik saja.. karena aku selalu berada disamping noona."

"baiklah.. aku akan selalu mempercayai mu, Kai ku.."

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya bersama Kyungsoo keatas ranjang bersama-sama detik itu juga.. Kyungsoo sempat terkaget namun sentuhan Kai berhasil menetralkan denyut jantungnya. Bagi Kyungsoo ini lebih dari sekedar bungee jumping.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanan Kai masih terlentang tertindih badan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai tak merasa kesakitan sama sekali, tangan itu bahkan sibuk menepuki bahu kanan Kyungsoo.

"ini bungee jumping yang menyenangkan Kai.. ternyata rasa nya lebih menegangkan dari pada yang ku tonton di drama-drama. Kau sangat romantis, Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo beruntutan

Kai kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik lembut.

"saranghae.. noona-ya.."

Sebelum akhirnya Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, penuh dengan rasa cinta. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ketulusan dari ciuman yang Kai berikan tapi itu justru membuatnya takut pada bersamaan. Perasaannya berkata lain akan hal ini..

Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menolak semua itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati semua kebahagiaannya saat ini.

_Kyungsoo terbiasa untuk menghabiskan waktu pagi nya di taman rumah sakit sembari berjemur dibawah sinar matahari yang baik untuk kesehatan. Namun sudah lebih dari 3 minggu belakangan ini. Kyungsoo berjemur di temani seorang pemuda tampan yang rajin mengunjungi nya. Gadis itu duduk di bangku biasanya sembari menulis sesuatu di buku diary nya. Wajah nya begitu cerah, terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan sesuatu yang akan ditulisnya. Lalu seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu datang dan langsung duduk disampingnya._

"_menunggu ku, noona?"_

"_oh,, Kai.. bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba.."_

"_noona terlalu fokus pada buku noona.."_

"_oh, ya?!" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa sendiri.._

"_memang nya apa yang noona tulis?"_

"_hmm.. daftar keinginan ku.."_

"_apa aku ada di dalamnya?"_

"_tentu saja, kau berada di no.1. Kau sudah membuat ku menjadi orang yang egois Kai."_

"_apa maksud noona?" Kai mengeryitkan dahinya._

"_iya. Kau sudah membuat ku egois untuk menjadikan mu milik ku seorang. Kau hanya boleh menjadi milik ku bukan orang lain. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Setidaknya sampai aku masih berada di dunia ini, kau hanya boleh menjadi milik ku seorang, Kai." Kyungsoo lalu mencubit hidung Kai gemas._

"_bagaimana kalau nanti noona menemukan gadis lain yang juga mencintai ku? Lalu dia merebut ku dari mu?"_

"_tidak satu orang pun di dunia ini yang bisa menghalangi ku untuk menjadikan milik ku. Selama aku masih bisa bernafas, selagi aku hidup. Kau hanya milik ku kecuali-,,"_

_Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya. Gadis itu menatap mata Kai yang terlihat begitu antusias menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan nya._

"_kecuali,, apa noona?" tanya Kai tak sabaran_

"_kecuali-" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipi kanan Kai yang membuat pemuda itu langsung tertegun_

"_kecuali kau memang tak menginginkan ku. Aku mungkin harus mencari pria lain yang mau menerima ku meski aku tetap mencintai mu.. atau,, aku bisa saja menunggu waktu ku.."_

"_hmm.. benarkah?" Kai menatap kosong kedepan._

"_tapi aku tau, kau tidak seperti itu, bukan.." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum nya.._

"_tidak juga,, memang aku pernah meminta noona untuk menjadi kekasih ku?"_

"_apa maksud mu, Kai?" Kyungsoo menarik kedua bahu Kai ke kanan agar dapat melihat matanya.._

"_aku-.." Kai menarik nafasnya panjang, "aku harus pergi noona. Mungkin selama satu bulan untuk study ku. Bagaimana kalau kau menyambut ku nanti, di taman jam 10 pagi.."_

"_kau akan meminta ku menjadi milik mu saat itu?"_

"_semua bisa saja terjadi.."_

"_aku akan datang."_

"_tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak datang? Itu berarti kau harus meninggalkan ku. Pergilah cari pria lain dan hidup bersama nya.."_

"_aku yakin kau akan datang.."_

~~~~…~~~~

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dan halus. Rupanya ia memimpikan kembali peristiwa kemarin paginya, sebelum operasi. Tangannya yang diinfus terangkat pelan ke udara lalu menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan denyut jantungnya yang sangat tenang. Setelah sekian lama, ia menunggu. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan nya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan normal. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan jantung barunya. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan selang oksigen yang masih menempel di hidungnya. Tapi ia senang bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjangnya. Tersenyum lebar kepadanya juga seorang dokter wanita cantik yang tersenyum sangat manis dengan dimple nya.

Ketiga orang itu senang melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah sadar dari operasi pencakokan jantungnya. Tanpa mereka sadari. Seorang dengan senyum angelic nya menatap haru lewat kaca kecil dari balik pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum namun tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sebenarnya ia masih belum bisa menerima semua nya sampai sekarang. Pria itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari menjauhi tempat itu tepat disaat wanita cantik berjas putih keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo lalu mengejarnya.

"Oppa! Suho Oppa!"

Setelah berlari cukup kencang, wanita itu akhirnya berhasil menangkap bahu pria yang berlari tadi.

"Suho oppa.. Kyungsoo, dia baik-baik saja.. jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat baik."

Pria itu -Suho- menghapus air matanya sebelum berbalik menghadap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"ne. Lay-ah.. gomaweo untuk semua nya. Aku mohon pada mu untuk menangani nya dengan baik.."

"tapi oppa,, bukankah kau yang harus menjaga nya sekarang.."

"aku.. aku belum siap Lay.. aku belum siap menghadapinya.." jawab Suho terbata-bata dengan nada yang getir

"oppa.. Kai memang tak sengaja mendengar pembiacaraan suster yang menangani mereka. Lagi pula penyakit kanker hati dan meningitis nya juga sudah parah.. Oppa-"

"berikan aku waktu Lay.." potong Suho sambil menatap mata cantik Lay. Mata yang selalu bersinar untuknya. Mata yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar dan menghilangkan semua kegelisahannya..

"aku pasti akan menepati janji ku, Lay." Lanjut Suho sambil memeluk tubuh Lay erat.

Setibanya di rumah, Suho langsung berlari masuk menuju satu kamar yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya. Pria itu masih belum bisa menerima semua nya. Ia menganggap ini terlalu mendadak dan ia belum siap. Semua dalam kamar itu masih sama bahkan harumnya juga. Masih tercium bau obat-obatan sedikit tapi ada bau yang lebih mendominasi lagi.

Suho berjalan menuju ranjang dan berbaring disana. Tubuhnya menyamping ke sisi kiri, lalu matanya menghadap kosong pada bagian kiri ranjang yang kosong. Dulu, sisi itu tidak pernah kosong. Bahkan, baru-baru ini Suho masih tidur dengan sang pemilik kamar yang menempati sisi itu. Suho mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan dapat melihat setiap foto yang terpajang di dingding kamar itu. Hampir semua nya memuat gambar Suho dengan seseorang yang sangat-sangat dia sayangi selama ini. Sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul embun-embun kecil di mata Suho. Pria yang memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti susu itu berusaha menutup matanya sambil merasakan perih yang menyerang hatinya.

"Kai.."

Hanya nama itu yang kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil meraba hatinya. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi seorang hyung yang paling buruk di dunia ini. Kenangan malam terakhir Kai di kamar itu kembali berputar di otak Suho.

Flash back :

Seminggu yang lalu, diranjang yang sama. Suho berbaring sambil menghadap seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang lebih muda darinya. Pemuda itu begitu kurus dengan pipinya yang tirus. Suho memandang sedih dongsaeng nya itu yang tengah tertidur tenang. Wajah terlihat sangat pucat dengan satu selang oksigen yang tersambung pada salah satu lubang hidungnya. Belum lagi alat-alat medis lain yang tertempel didada nya, juga beberapa selang yang menancap di lengan nya.

Suho mengukir senyum di bibirnya ketika melihat sang dongsaeng yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala nya menghadap Suho sambil tersenyum, walau tubuhnya terasa sakit dan berat semua.

"hyung.." panggilnya lirih

"y-ya.." jawab Suho sembari berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"hei,, aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

"ne. Aku tau kau kuat, Kai.." Suho mencubit pelan pipi dongsaengnya itu

"hyung, gomaweo sudah mau menemani ku tidur dari tadi.. Apa aku tidur terlalu lama?" Kai membuka matanya lebar-lebar sambil bertanya pada Suho

"tidak.." Suho menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.. "kau bahkan baru tidur 1 menit.." lanjutnya

"sungguh?"

Suho tertawa pelan melihat Kai yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Kai melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam.

"hyung berbohong! Ini sudah jam 11 sedangkan aku tadi tidur setelah makan sore.."

"baiklah, kau benar dan aku kalah.."

Sekarang giliran Kai yang tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan hyung nya itu.

"hyung.." panggil Kai lagi,,

"hmm…" Suho menaikkan kedua alisnya sembari merapikan letak poni Kai yang berantakan..

"bukankah hyung selalu menginginkan yeodongsaeng?"

"hmm.. kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"ijinkan aku memberikan seorang yeodongsaeng untuk hyung.."

"apa maksud mu, Kai…?"

"hyung, aku sudah berjuang dari sejak lahir demi hyung.. dan ijinkan aku untuk pergi sekarang.. aku sudah lelah hyung.."

"Kai, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh.."

"aku sudah menyiapkan semua berkasnya hyung.. Aku mohon hyung, jaga dia baik-baik seperti hyung menjaga ku.. Dia akan menjadi yeodongsaeng yang sangat manis untuk hyung.."

"…"

"hyung, ku mohon.. ayo lakukan pinky promise..!"

"…"

"hyung,,"

Lamunan Suho hancur ketika mendengar suara Kai yang memohon pada nya dengan manja.

"hyung, aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan bisa memiliki mu sebagai hyung ku.."

Flash back : off

Beberapa minggu setelah operasi nya selesai. Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk manis disebuah bangku taman. Gadis itu sengaja berpenampilan cantik dengan one piece dress berwarna putih. Ia ingin menepati janji nya pada seorang pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menujukkan pukul 10.45. Janji mereka bertemu pada jam 10 dan pemuda itu tak muncul juga.

Kyungsoo mulai terlihat gelisah. Perasaan nya sungguh tidak enak. Mendadak ia begitu takut. Namun disisi lain, ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk segala kondisi terburuk yang akan dialaminya..

Dan mungkin sudah saat nya untuk menyerah..

"jadi inikah maksud mu, Kai.."

"kau ingin aku pergi bersama yang lain.."

"baiklah.. semoga kau bahagia dimanapun kau berada saat ini.."

"I love you, Kai.."

Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hatinya sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah..

Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok transparan sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Tersenyum manis padanya meski air matanya terus mengalir..

"aku disini.."

"noona, kau benar. Aku memang datang tapi kini kau tak bisa melihat ku.."

"kau harus hidup dengan bahagia dan mewujudkan semua daftar keinginan mu.."

"karena daftar no.1 sudah terwujud, sekarang tinggal melakukan yang lain.."

"aku akan selalu berada didekat mu.."

"disini,,"

Tangan nya menunjuk dada Kyungsoo tepat dibagian jantungnya..

"let my heart be yours.."

End..

Waow..?!

Aku ga ngerti udah nulis apa?

Dapatkah feeling nya?

Thankyou for reading and sorry typho nya…

Rencana author Cuma mau bikin kalian nangis, tapi seperti nya gagal..

Hehe^^

Jangan lupa komen nya ya..


End file.
